bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship Bay
Battleship Bay is a well populated beach area of the Soldier's Field district of Columbia, seen in BioShock Infinite. The Bay is home to shops, an arcade, live music, and an expansive beach. It features real sand as well as what appears to be a simulated ocean. Seagulls are seen hanging around the beach. Booker and Elizabeth fall into the bay after escaping Monument Island, and get their first glimpse of the First Lady's Aerodrome in an advertisement on the beach. The mechanisms which maintain the ocean can be found inside two different maintenance rooms in the area. New Discoveries New Weaponry *China Broom Shotgun New Enemies *Esther Mailer *Founder - Shotgun *Citizen Voxophones #Ed Gaines - Born in the River: Battleship Bay under a cart #Daisy Fitzroy - Heaven: Arcade in a washroom #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Dog's Loyalty: Arcade, in the Whites-Only Bathroom #Esther Mailer - Take Her Alive: Park Ticketing #Zachary Hale Comstock - The Golden Path to Heaven: Park Ticketing Kinetoscopes #Battleship Bay #Solving the Irish Problem Gallery Bay battleshipbay2.jpg|Battleship Bay's Entrance from Soldier's Field hfgdhgfh.jpg|Battleship Bay's beach and boardwalk. regergserg.jpg|Elizabeth at the waters' edge. 2013-03-28 01080.jpg|Fun in the sun. Dancing_at_dusk.jpg|Dancing at Dusk! Exercisebeach.png|An exercising class. Poserbattleshipbeach.jpeg|A bodybuilder posing in front of the turnstiles. Volleyballlift.jpg|Elizabeth tries to lift a medicine ball. Battleship Bay.jpg|The First Lady airship over Battleship Bay. trhdrhdrt.jpg|The machinery that makes waves. Presentpendantsluteces.jpg|The Luteces holding two different pendants. Monument Island Wrecked.jpg|Elizabeth and Citizens in Battleship Bay looking at the destroyed Angel statue. hthrt.jpg|The Bay as seen from a Kinetoscope. elizabeth-battleship-bay_bioshock-irrational_games1600-18_1600x900.jpg|Elizabeth in Batteship Bay. Arcade dfgdfgdf.jpg|The Arcade. hfghfgdhgf.jpg|Elizabeth having fun. fgsdfgdf.jpg|Patronizing patrons. hfjghjgh.jpg|The restrooms. I Dont Like This.png|The park ticketing booths. Promotional and Concept Art Pvbeprr.jpg|Image from Bioshock Infinite Artbook, showing most likely fragment of the Battleship Bay. thumbnail 2 3cda47a4 v2.jpg|BattleShip Bay featured in Columbia: A Modern Day Icarus. Videos Glitches * After Booker meets Elizabeth and convinces her to follow him, if the player directs Booker to stand in the water next to the waterfall, Elizabeth will follow and her legs will become disconnected from the rest of her body. Behind the Scenes *A cover version of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper can be heard playing throughout the area. This is anachronistic, as the song was not released until 1983. A Voxophone recording found later in the game reveals that Jeremiah Fink's brother writes his music based on copied music from the future, explaining the anachronism. A Tear found in Albert Fink's house in Downtown Emporia also plays the original version of "Girls Just Want To Have Fun." *Music playing in the white-only bathrooms is Chopin's nocturne n°2. *According to Elizabeth's books, the whole bay was built in only six months. *When Booker walks close to the men lifting medicine balls after finding Elizabeth, she will try to pick one up. After failing to lift it, she says, "Don't laugh." *In the hallway where Booker first notices the First Lady's Aerodrome advertisements, there is a baby carriage with a box of pistol ammunition sitting in it. This instance could be a nod to Jack finding his first pistol in the original BioShock. *According to Elizabeth, the water from the bay comes from rain-catchers. *In the gift shop, the player must go through to exit the bay, a small alcove with stairs can be found in the left corner. In this alcove there is a table and chairs, one of them occupied by a "Lil Miss Columbia." On the table there is a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and some glasses, suggesting a strange relationship between the store owner and the doll. *During development, Battleship Bay was where animations were created and tested. This is the reason that, during a playthrough, so many different animations can be performed by Elizabeth in this single area. Around 200 animations can occur in Battleship Bay, from Elizabeth's dancing to her simply throwing things into the water. This can make every playthrough here a different experience from the previous one. *A newspaper (with the headline "Anarchists in Our Fair City") in Battleship Bay also features a headline about the [[wikipedia:RMS Carpathia|RMS ''Carpathia]] and mentions a list of rescued people. This is a reference to the role the ship played in rescuing survivors of the Titanic sinking, and indicates that BioShock Infinite is set in/after April of 1912. *A film of the waterfalls at Battleship Bay can be viewed through a Kinetoscope in Comstock House. This is William R. Foreman's 99th -- and final -- film. *If Booker and Elizabeth enter the women's restroom, Elizabeth will ask, "What is your business in here?" and give a judging look to Booker whilst in the restroom. *Whilst searching for Elizabeth in the earlier portion of Battleship Bay, Booker will refuse to fire his weapon, often giving quotes pertaining to "Don't shoot until they (the enemy) do". Category:BioShock Infinite Locations Category:Battleship Bay